


Teacher, Teacher, Double Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Fluff, Getting Together, Human Castiel, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Polyamory, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Like some twins, Jimmy and Cas have a way of ending up in the same awkward situation - it seems - so when they discover they’re each sleeping with their respective professors at college, things get a little interesting.





	Teacher, Teacher, Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Cain/Castiel/Lucifer

Sin should have been Professor Lucifer Morgenstern’s middle name. Blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular and strong – it would have been more fitting for him to teach physical therapy or music than ancient history.

Yet there he stood, tight blue jeans and a white button up shirt, tapping a dry erase marker against the palm of his hand as he talked through the conquering of Egypt by the Hyskos.

Half of his class was taking rapid notes, their pens and pencils tapping maddeningly on sheets of paper. The other half was staring, eyes glazed at the model posing as their professor.

Castiel Novak was a part of the second half. History professors were supposed to be plump, jolly men with beards that were usually ex-military and had great stories. Not _this_.

But Cas had bigger problems than a supermodel for a professor. He was failing said professor’s class. Of course, he could blame the distraction of Lucifer’s attractiveness, or the obnoxious music his twin – and roommate – played at night, but it would be lying. The truth was,

 

“I just kinda hate history.”

Lucifer began to laugh at the blunt way Castiel spoke. “We all have weak spots, Cas. I won’t be offended if you drop the class.”

“That’s the problem. It’s past the allowed time to drop without a black mark on my record and I don’t want to risk that.”

Lucifer nodded, steepling his fingers and wetting his lips. “So what do you propose?”

Cas’ shoulders sagged. “I was hoping you’d have an easy answer. I’ve got no idea.”

Lucifer rose from his desk. He circled it, sitting on the edge directly in front of Cas. “Well, I can think of _one_ way to bring up your grade, Castiel.”

He reached out, setting his hand on Cas’ knee.

“Professor—Are you suggesting that we—“

“Begin an illicit affair?”

Cas nodded slowly.

“Would you be opposed?”

“I—“ Cas swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

“There’s no pressure, Cas. I won’t drop your grade lower if you say no.”

“You won’t?” Cas squeaked.

“Of course not. I simply find you a fascinating young man and would like to get to know you better.”

“In a biblical way, right?” Cas teased. Lucifer shrugged.

“Surely you don’t think I’ve missed you staring at me in class. One thing I am not is modest.”

“Fitting of your name then.”

“You know your Bible.”  
Cas nodded. “Super religious parents.”

“I assumed, with your name. So, Cas—Do we have a deal?”

“What would I need to do?”

“Come over tonight. We’ll have dinner and see where it goes from there.”

“Alright. Okay, I need your address.”

Lucifer rose again and grabbed a piece of paper, scrawling his address on it. He passed it over to Cas.

“Not a word of this to anyone, you know.”

“of course,” Cas said, tucking it into his wallet. “I’ll be by about seven, if that’s okay?”

“Sounds perfect. See you tonight, Cas.”

***

“Where were _you_ all night?” Jimmy teased when Cas wandered into their dorm the next morning.

“Out, what’s it to you?” Cas mumbled, flopping face first on his bed.

“Don’t you have class in like – five minutes?”

“It’s just History.”

“That you’re _failing_. Dude, Dad’s gonna kill you,” Jimmy warned.

“No, he’s not. I’m not failing anymore. I managed to bring up my grade to a C.”

Cas could feel Jimmy’s scowl without looking. “How?”

“Working hard, Jimmy. Please just let me sleep? I was up all night working on extra credit for the class. I just turned it in a few minutes ago and the Professor told me I could go home and sleep through this one as long as I got the notes from someone.”

Jimmy snorted. “Fine. I’ll be back at lunch – you wanna go get something?”

“Sure, if I’m up,” Cas mumbled, wiggling under his blanket and burying his face deeper in the pillow. He had no intention of being up by lunch – if the pleasant aches in his ass and hips were any indicator – he wasn’t going to be up before breakfast the following day. Not that Jimmy needed to know that. Cas was sleeping by the time their dorm room door closed.

***

The music playing through Jimmy’s earbuds really was too loud to be healthy. The area of the campus he was walking through was mostly deserted; a great place for a quiet meeting with his lover. He sensed a presence behind him and smiled a little bit – games like this were fun for them both.

A firm hand gripped his ass, making him gasp. He whipped around,

“Professor Knight—You’re not Professor Knight.” He jerked the earbuds out of his ears. The man standing behind him was tall and blonde, with shining blue eyes.

“Cas, are you alright?”

“I’m not Cas – Who are you?”

The man’s eyes narrowed. “Lucifer. Cas—“

Jimmy’s eyes bulged when he connected the pieces. “My brother’s _teacher_ , Lucifer?” He hissed.

“Y—You’ve – You and Castiel are twins,” Lucifer stuttered. Jimmy crossed his arms, glaring at the man in front of him.

“And you’re Cas’ history professor. He said he was up all night doing extra credit for the class. He was doing _you_ , wasn’t he?”

“Please, Mr. Novak, I—“

“Save it. I’m gonna _kill_ him.” Jimmy turned on his heel, heading back toward the dorms.

“Why did you think Professor Knight was the one grabbing your ass, Mr. Novak?” Lucifer called. Jimmy stopped in his tracks, turning slowly.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Yes, you did. You called me Professor Knight. Who, if I’m not mistaken… Is right over there, approaching us quite quickly.”

Jimmy turned, his eyes widening. Cain Knight, the professor of Comparative Religion at the college, was rushing up to them. His hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, briefcase banging gently against his knee.

“Lucifer Morgenstern. How are you today?” He asked when he reached them, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Jimmy.

“Splendid, Cain. Did you know that Mr. Novak here has a twin brother?”

“Yes, Castiel. You can barely tell them apart.”

“Oh, can you?” Lucifer asked. Cain tilted his head a little.

“Well, yes. Castiel is in one of my classes, as is Jimmy. I’ve learned their differences.”

“Hm…” Lucifer nodded, turning to Jimmy. “I think I’ve found a similarity that you weren’t aware of.”

Jimmy looked over at Lucifer, his eyes pleading.

“And what’s that?” Cain asked, staring at Jimmy instead of Lucifer.

“Their attraction to older men. Professors, specifically.”

“I haven’t got a clue what you’re implying, Lucifer,” Cain bluffed, meeting Lucifer’s gaze.

“Oh don’t. I know you’re sleeping with Mr. Novak here. He slipped up and called me by your name just a few moments ago.”

“And why did he do that?”

“Because he thought I was you. I thought he was his twin, Castiel.”

“And you deduced our affair from a mix up?”

“Considering it was after I squeezed his ass, yes.”

Cain blinked at Lucifer before wetting his lips. “Looks like we’re in a bit of a conundrum there, Professor.”

“I’d say so.”

“Well, considering we’re both holding onto information that could get each of us fired – shall we just continue on doing nothing?”

Lucifer tilted his head a little, considering. “Or—“

“Or?”

Lucifer smirked a little, glancing over at Jimmy, who was glaring at the ground like he wished it would open up and swallow him whole. He stepped up to Cain, murmuring in his ear so Jimmy couldn’t hear.

Cain scowled, then began to smile slowly, tossing glances toward Jimmy. When they separated he tugged his backpack a little tighter to his body.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“I think we need to have a talk. All four of us. Where’s Cas now?” Lucifer asked.

“Sleeping,” Jimmy mumbled, hanging his head.

“This evening, perhaps,” Cain suggested. “Jimmy here has a class in ten minutes, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Oh none of that unless we’re in bed,” Cain teased. Jimmy’s face reddened further.

“He’s a shy one,” Lucifer teased, and Cain chuckled. “When his clothes are on, yes. Of course, when they come off, well…”

“Wh—Where should we go?” Jimmy asked.

Lucifer and Cain looked at one another. “My house, perhaps,” Cain suggested.

“Your home is a bit bigger.”

“You two know each other as more than colleagues?” Jimmy asked softly.

“Oh yes, we have a history. But we’ll explain that more to you twins tonight. Does seven sound good for everyone?”

“I—I don’t know about Cas, but—Yes for me,” Jimmy mumbled.

“Seven should be fine for Cas. Just tell him the truth. He was supposed to go to my house tonight at seven.”

Jimmy nodded, glancing at Cain once more. “Am I in trouble?”

“Would you like to be?”

“No, Sir.”

Cain smirked a little. “Come on, Jimmy. Let’s get to class. Quite an interesting discussion today.” He set his hand on Jimmy’s shoulder, leading him toward the building his lecture was in. “See you tonight, Lucifer.”

“Tonight, Cain.”

***

The air was so thick with tension that a knife would have had a hard time slicing through it. Cain and Lucifer sat in the two recliners in Cain’s living room, each sipping glasses of varying shades of amber liquid. The twins were sitting on the couch, mirror images of one another. Knees together, heads down, hands clasped tight enough on their laps that their knuckles were white.

They’d been sitting like this, in complete silence, for nearly twenty minutes now, since the twins knocked on the front door.

No one dared to break the silence, and Jimmy and Cas didn’t even want to look at their respective professors – or each other.

It was Cain that made the first noise, clearing his throat and setting his glass down on the coffee table.

“Mr. and Mr. Novak. You boys wound up in the middle of quite the little scandal, didn’t you?” He asked.

Neither twin spoke, but Jimmy lifted his head a little, meeting Cain’s gaze. Cain smiled warmly.

“You both look like you’re in trouble. This isn’t the principal’s office, boys. We’re all adults here. Would you like something to drink?”

“No, Sir,” Cas said softly. Jimmy cleared his throat.

“May I?”

“Help yourself, Jimmy – not too much. My house is a safe space but I don’t want you drunk underage.”

Jimmy shot up off the couch fast enough the Cas jumped a little. Lucifer chuckled.

“How are you feeling today, Cas?”

“Good.”

“Not sore?”

Cas’ head shot up. Lucifer smirked.

“I know I went hard on you last night. You mentioned it’d been a while.”

“Liar,” Jimmy mumbled.

“Shut up,” Cas hissed.

“Oh no, I’d like to hear this,” Lucifer said, raising a finger to quiet Cas. “Why do you say he’s a liar, Jimmy?”

Jimmy returned to the couch, a glass of whiskey in his grip. He swallowed half of it, grimacing at the burn before speaking.

“Because I fucked him two weeks ago.”

“Jimmy,” Cas whined.

Cain and Lucifer looked at one another again. Cain leaned forward.

“Is this a normal thing between you two?”

“Casual, but yeah – we’ve been experimenting for years,” Jimmy said softly, shrugging. “I know it’s weird, but—“

“It’s fascinating,” Cain said.

“And rather sexy,” Lucifer admitted. “Tell me. Does Cas always bottom?”

“Most of the time. He’s good at it.”

“Oh yes he is,” Lucifer murmured. Cas glanced over at him, his cheeks pinking up.

“But so is Jimmy – you should see how nicely he opens up for me, Lucifer,” Cain said simply. Jimmy smirked a little, his chest swelling with pride.

“I think that is an excellent segue into the reason we invited the lovely Novak twins to your home,” Lucifer said suddenly.

“What reason is that?” Cas asked softly.

“We’d like to propose a new relationship with you two,” Cain said.

“Relationship?”

“Well, you and Lucifer are in a relationship, right? Casual, but—Not entirely without feeling.”

Cas shrugged. “It just started but I mean—I like him. It’s for my grade, but—“

“But I don’t believe either of us would mind something a little more meaningful,” Lucifer finished, and Cas smiled a little, nodding.

“That’s how it is between Jimmy and I. Well, save the grade. Jimmy is doing well in the class without sexual extra credit. But I must admit that I envy the thought of him sleeping with someone without me present.”

“But you don’t envy me sleeping with someone in general?” Jimmy asked.

“Not at all. The thought of you taking your brother to bed is actually quite arousing.”

“So what, we all screw each other?” Cas asked.

“Well, we all try a relationship. You see, Cain and I – back when I was a bit younger – had a relationship.”

“You two? What happened?”

“We grew apart. A completely mutual separation. But we’re both older and perhaps—Well, I think we’re ready to begin again. With the inclusion of you two, if you’d like,” Lucifer said.

Cas and Jimmy looked at each other. Cas reached over, snagging the liquor out of Jimmy’s hand and taking a big swallow of it.

“You want to date two of your students,” Jimmy said, taking the glass back.

“If you’d like,” Cain said with a nod.

“And since you mentioned you were already sleeping together—“

“Right, yeah—That wouldn’t be a big deal,” Jimmy mumbled, staring at the liquid.

“We don’t have to, Jimmy. You have a say in this too,” Cain said softly, rising and circling the coffee table. He sat next to Jimmy and set his hand on his knee. “You have full right to say no.”

“No, I—I don’t think I hate the idea,” Jimmy admitted. “But Cas—“ He looked over at his brother.

Cas was chewing his lip, staring at the ground between his shoes.

“Cas—You still with us?” Jimmy asked softly. He reached out, squeezing Cas’ wrist.

“My grade. If I say yes to this—“

“Then I’ll help you get your grade up in a legal manner,” Lucifer said. “And I’m sure Cain will too. He’s excellent at history.”

“Really?” Cas looked over and Cain nodded.

“Of course, it would be my pleasure.”

Cas glanced at Jimmy and smiled a little. “Okay. I’m—I’m in. I mean, at least to try it,” he agreed.

Jimmy grinned and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Cas’ mouth.

“Hey now, save some for us,” Lucifer teased, making the twins laugh into each other’s mouths.


End file.
